


Choices

by bangtansmiles



Category: ARMY - Fandom, GOT7, bts
Genre: Dating, Drinking, F/M, Hobi - Freeform, Jackson - Freeform, Jackson wang - Freeform, Jin - Freeform, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Love, Love Story, Mark - Freeform, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Multi, One-Shot, Rm, Smut, World wide handsome, bambam - Freeform, bangtan - Freeform, break-up, bts - Freeform, bts and you, double-b, gloss - Freeform, j-hope - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, kookie - Freeform, rapmon - Freeform, rapmoster, relationship, skater, suga - Freeform, tae - Freeform, v - Freeform, vernon - Freeform, x Reader, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtansmiles/pseuds/bangtansmiles
Summary: Meeting the "bangtan boys" was a blessing or a curse. You haven't decided yet. But the way they made you feel was clear.You were in love with all seven of them.With your ex Jackson, who you were actually still in love with,  trying to get back in your life and the seven boys falling for you too, you had to make a choice fast, before things get more messy than they already are.





	1. Skater Park

You thanked the Uber driver as you got out of the car, after pulling up to the new skate park. You’d been dying to come with your now ex-Jackson, but well, now, you just had to come by yourself. You walked alone to the parks benches, putting your leg up to retie your checkerboard vans. You looked around to find many eyes on you. You had come to the park knowing you’d get looks. It’s pretty rare for a girl to be at a skating park, unless of course, she was trying to hook up. Hopefully, you thought, they could tell by your Santa Cruz board and knee guards you weren’t here for that.

You started to skate, still feeling the eyes on you. You felt obligated to show a trick, so you pulled a Nollie Heelflip perfectly. You could clearly see the approval from the boys. As you continued, you got so caught up in what you were doing, you didn’t see the guy coming at you. The two of you collided, skateboards flying, heads butted, legs intertwined. You groaned at your aching back and rubbed your head. You heard cursing coming from the guy you hit, and you turned your head, to see what damage had been done.

Luckily, he wasn’t badly hurt, well, it didn’t look like it to you. He to, rubbed his head, eyes closed from pain. You untangled your legs from his, in a rush to help.

”Oh my God, I’m so sorry I didn’t me-” you rushed, but he cut you off, “No, no your fine it was my fault.”

He looked up and opened his eyes, and for the first time, you clearly saw his face. And he was beautiful.

You held eye contact with him for about 10 seconds before one of his friends rushed over, pulling the boy up. Still looking at him, he brushed himself off and reached out his hand to you. You took it and felt warm with his skin contact. He pulled you up, smiling.

"Hi. Im Taehyung." He said cheerfully.

"Um- Hi I'm Y/N" you answered feeling shy suddenly.

"This is Jungkook." Taehyung said pointing at the boy who helped him up. You looked at him and realized he too, was freaking beautiful. Were they brothers? They didn't look that a-like, but they sort of did at the same time. Taehyung had straight dark brown hair that fell over his eyebrows. He was wearing a black shirt with a denim jacket over it His jeans we cuffed at the end, complimented with black and white Chuck Taylors. Jungkooks dark red beanie covered his dark hair. He had a plain white T-shirt with black ripped skinny jeans. On his feet he had grey Yeezys. They both looked good. Two different vibes, though. Taehyung gave off a bright happy vibe, while Jungkook seemed more dark, and scary. Definitely sexy.

You shook yourself out of your thoughts and turned around to pick up your board. As you reached for the board, a hand swooped in and grabbed it for you. As you looked up, you saw a different face. Just as hot, though.

"Im Namjoon" the face said as he handed you your board."Thanks," you replied, still in a trance. His face was so clear, nice and sun-kissed. He was wearing a plain black tee, with a camo jacket. On his neck he had a thin silver chain. His jeans were light, with rips in them. His hair was silver, and it was styled so that his forehead showed. His face gave off soft features, but somehow you could tell if he wanted too, he could rock your world. He walked over to Taehyung, punching his shoulder jokingly, saying something you couldn't make out, because you were too busy staring at the models before you. You heard chatter, and laughing behind you and you turned to see four other guys walking your way. They joined the three already there, and without thought you said,

"Are you all hot?" you quickly covered your mouth, feeling your face warm up at the stupid remark you just said out loud. They chuckled at the flustered you, and one replied,"You tell us." He was wearing a Gucci headband and a black sweatshirt. His hair was dark and flopped over his headband. He wore black sweatpants and Nike shoes. His lips were full and looked wayyyy to inviting. "I'm Seokjin" he said when he noticed you checking him out.

"Im Yoongi," another guy said. He was simply wearing a plain white shirt with cuffed blue jeans and white high tops. His hair was a mint color and was covering his forehead. He pointed to the guy next to him. "this is Jimin." Jimin smiled shyly and waved. He had a red striped flannel with bleached jeans and red vans. His hair was blonde and messy. His face was so cute you had to smile back. "and that's Hoseok" yoongi said pointing to that last guy. You looked at Hoseok, and immediately locked eyes. His face was so captivating and his eyes had you in a trance. He was wearing a black bucket hat with a black zip up jacket. His sweats and shoes were also black. his brown hair feel cooly over his forehead. His face features were so perfect it left you in awe. He stared back, hands in his pocket, seductively licking his lips. You looked away before your body could react.

"Im Y/N." you repeated back to them. "You're pretty good with a board." Taehyung said. "Are you good enough, though?" You laughed. Feeling confident, you replied,

"For what? You? Probably better." the guys all ooo'ed at your remark. "seems like we have a challenge." Yoongi said, rubbing his hands together. Taehyung narrowed his eyes and grabbed his board. "if you insist."

In the end the boys gave you a tie score, though Taehyung insisted the only reason you got a good score was because your pretty. You teased him, saying he was just mad because you showed him up.

You were getting ready to go your separate why, pulling out your phone to call an Uber, when Hoseok came up from behind you. You turned to him, startled. He hasn't said a word to you the whole time, so you were surprised when he asks you if you wanted to come to McDonalds with them.

"Um-I-" you stuttered. "please?" he asked again. How could you say no?

"Yeah sure. I'll just have to call an Uber, my cars in the shop right now." you looked back down at your phone, but again, he stopped you.

"I'll drive you." you looked at him, curiously. You just met him, but you felt ok to go with him. This whole situation should have raised red flags, meeting someone who gave you a dark feeling, and now he wants to drive you somewhere?

"Sure!" you responded. He blinked almost looking surprised. Like he didn't expect you to say yes so quickly. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He turned away, walking back to the group of guys. Clearly, they sent him to ask.

"She said yes." he said. They cheered as they walked towards you, asking to drive you.

"i'm driving her." Hoseok said.

The others looked around. "oohhhhhh Hobi-ah what is this? you've never driven me anywhere!" Taehyung whined."Yeah me neither," Jimin added. He ignored them as he walked away, motioning for you to follow him. You caught up to him, following him to his car, as the guys watched. You felt weird. What did you sign up for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aishhh i realized i made a lot of grammar mistakes so i went back and edited it <3


	2. McDonalds

You climbed into hoseoks car slightly nervous. Buckling up into his passenger seat, you gripped your phone so tight, that your knuckles turn white. Breathing in and out you searched your brain for possible icebreakers. When you came up with nothing, you sighed out loud frustrated. He started his engine, pulling out of the parking lot and following the others car. Not giving up on starting a conversation, you started thinking again on how to talk to him. Still you came up blank. Why? Usually it was so easy for you to start conversations, especially with guys. It was one of the reasons you and Jackson always got into fights. He thought you were being too friendly. But sometimes you couldn't help yourself; sometimes guys had really interesting things to talk about, surprisingly. But why couldn't you find anything to talk to him about? What was it about him- 

"so why were you here all alone? I mean at night?" hoseok asked breaking you out of your thought. you looked at him, questioningly.

"I mean, you have a boyfriend don't you, why didn't you come with him?" you furrowed your eyebrows at his assumption. 

"why does it matter? You think I can't make it on my own without a man by my side!?" you challenged. 

"NO! That's not what I said. Shit Y/N." he huffed.

You decided to back down, you didn't want a stranger, who you so happen to be driving with, angry. You lowered your voice and answer,

"I did want to come here with my boyfriend, but we broke up a couple days ago, and I decided to come here alone." 

The rest of the ride was quiet. You watched has the McDonald's came into view. After he parked smoothly, he turned off the engine and sat there quietly. After few seconds he spoke, 

"i'll pay for you." and with that, he got out the car. You sat there for a few extra seconds, wondering what just happened. Shaking yourself out of your thoughts, you thought whatever, at least you get a free meal. You hopped out of his car, and he locked it for you. He followed behind you, as you join the guys that were waiting for you to at the entrance. 

"heyyyy what happened guys? Did you get him to talk Y/N?" taehyung asked. You laughed, and answered no, as you all walk inside the building. The line was pretty short, but taehyung and hoseok said to find tables, and that they'll order. Hoseok asked what you wanted and you told him. Turning around you want to go join the other guys. Together you guys pushed two tables together giving you exactly 8 seats.

 

You sat next to yoongi, after all the guys took a seat. You saw jimin and namjoon shoot yoongi a dirty look. You smiled at their child like behavior. The six of you made small talk until the other two came back with the food. Hoseok sat down next to you, like it was nothing and joined the conversation and the rest of the guys acted like this was totally normal. You looked at him like he was an alien. How did he switch up so fast? He was so... cold, dark just a few minutes ago. 

You told yourself that this was normal and look down at your food you picked up a fry, but before you could put it in your mouth, Yoongi stole it from you.

You looked at him and thought for a second. Then you smiled, as you put your hand on his knee, looked him flirtatiously in the eye. you moved your other hand up to his plate, stealing some of his fries. He watched as you ate the fries, still feeling your hand on his leg. You bit your lip, adding onto the effect. His mouth opened his mouth a little and he look so good you really wanted to kiss him. Instead, you pulled your hand away, going back to the conversation with the others. No one seemed to notice what just happened between the two of you. Well, you thought. Hoseok watched out of the corner of his eye, and felt a twinge of jealousy. Why? He just met you, but he could tell he was going to fall for you soon enough. 

He went back to his food and tried to push his feelings aside. 

You were talking to Jimin about how they came up with their name "bangtan boys" when your phone rang. Still smiling form the conversation you turned your phone over and read the name in your head. 

The boys watched as your smile instantly dropped, and you stood up abruptly, stating that you need to answer this outside. You rushed out, phone gripped in your hand, and left the guys wondering who it was. Yoongi stood up,

"I'll go." he said. 

"No. Give her some time Yoongi. If she doesn't come in in a few, I'll go see what happened." Hoseok said. Usually Yoongi wouldn't let him push him around like this, but lately Hoseok hasn't been his usual sunshine self. 

He let it slide, like he has for the past few weeks. 

You walked to the side of the building, near the dumpsters, where you knew you'd get privacy. You looked at the phone again to make sure it was really him. You hadn't tried to call him in the past two days, and he hadn't either. you pressed answer and held the device up to your ear.

"J-Jackson?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its pretty short, but its really late sorrryyyyy 
> 
> So i strive for every day updates, and i'll try my hardest to , but sometime i get really busy. Also my mom pesters me about every little thing, so i'll just be too irritated to update. or im just being lazy. you'll never know which one. uwu thanks for reading this story and i really hope you like it. k c ya


	3. Back Again

“Y/N?” you heard Jackson's voice on the other line and sighed. You weren’t sure what you were feeling, but all you knew is you were happy to hear from him. Even though something in the back of your head said, don't fall for it again, you pushed those thoughts away and tuned in to what he had to say. 

“Why are you calling me?” you asked shakily.

“Y/N I-,” You heard his voice crack, as if he was trying to hold back tears. 

You should be used to this, you told yourself. This is the third time he’s cheated, the third time he’s called you crying. But still, you answer his call. You let him back in. You loved him too much, and as much as it hurt you to admit, you’d always let him back in, no matter what he did.

“I need to see you.” he said finally. 

You sucked your breathe in, wondering what to do. Of course, you already knew what you’d do.

“I-i-”

“I’ll come by tomorrow night ok?” He said quickly, not giving you time to respond to his previous remark. 

“Ok.” was all you could manage, You knew you had no choice. You’d go crazy without him. Sooner or later, you’d go crawling to him. Rather have him come to you right?

“I love you Jackson.” you said hopefully.

“Love you too Y/N.” was what you heard before he hung up. You looked at your phone, registering the past couple minutes. Did you really do that again? You felt the hot tears run down your face, realizing how stupid you were. Why do you keep letting him back in your life? Why, when you knew it would only end with another heartbreak? Why did you put yourself in this situation? 

You knew the answer was more complicated than the question. You loved his touch. You loved the way he made you feel when you praised you. You loved when he showed you off to his friends. You loved his smile he gave you when you did what he asked. He made you feel like no one had. And the pain was unbearable when he was gone. Which is why you let him back in with open arms. 

 

“Again Jackson?” at this point, you were to hurt to raise your voice at him. You stood there, with tear streaming down your face. Once, again, you put your trust in him. Once again, he took it and ran. 

“Baby please, I was dru-”

“Jackson stop.” you looked at him through your blurry eyes. “Stop hurting me.” 

Those words broke him, as he wondered to himself on why he kept doing this. He knew he loved you. Why did he keep doing this to you? Why doesn’t he just stay home instead of going out for a drink? He wanted to explain himself, but the look on your face told him he’d be better off leaving. He looked down, feeling his own tears coming. He was a mess. And he didn’t know how to change.

 

You stared at this man before you, crying. He moved a little closer to you, and closer, until your faces were about two inches apart. He brought his hand up and caressed your cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb. 

“Just, just let me-” he looked at your lips, his own parting. He moved in closer, and your brain was screaming DON’T LET HIM, but you did. You let him, this last time. His soft lips connected with yours, and you melted into the kiss. He didn’t try to pry into your mouth, and you and him both savored the moment. When you pulled apart, you stared down at his shoes, saying nothing. 

“Y/N,” he said. When you didn’t respond, he left, but not before saying, “I love you Y/N.”

When the door shut behind him, you told yourself, never again. You weren’t going to fall for his faults like you did twice before. This was the last straw. Never again, you repeated in your head. No matter what.

 

You broke down, realizing what you just did. You let him back in. Just like you told yourself you weren’t going to do. Your back to the wall, you slide down to the ground, crying in your knees. Why can’t you stay away? Why were you so attached to him? You repeated these questions in your head, like you had many times before. Your sobbs drowned out everything else, which is why you didn’t here Hoseok rush up to you when he saw you. 

“Y/N!?” Y/N what happened?” instead of responding, you cried harder. “Oh Y/N please. What happened? Please tell me.” He sounded so genuine, you hadn’t heard him talk with any emotion in his voice. You looked up at him, and his face showed just as much worriedness as his voice. 

He looked at you, and couldn’t help but to think on how beautiful you were. Your lashes were wet with tears, making them darker and longer. Your cheeks were slightly pink due to the weather, and your nose red because you were crying. Your lips full and plump. 

 

He tore his eyes from your lips back up to your eyes, and stood up. He reached his arm down, offering you a hand. You took it, letting him pull you up. You stood, back still against the wall, him in front of you. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked again.

Still crying, you leaned into him, not feeling strong enough to hold your tears back. You were so mad at yourself. You stood there, crying in his chest. 

Hoseok was shocked for a second, but adjusted quickly. He pulled you closer, rubbing your back, resting his head in your hair. He didn’t think he’d be strong enough to comfort anyone so soon, but then you showed up. Instantly he felt things he didn’t think he’d be able feel again. His heart started beating fast and he avoided talking incase something stupid slipped out. Now, he’d stood here with you in his arms, feeling warm despite the chilly weather. 

He pulled back, lifting your face with his fingers.

“What’s wrong? Y/N talk to me please.” he whispered. He watch you as you searched his eyes. Finally, looking down, you spilled.

“I-i did it again. I told myself not to. I told myself no matter what. He cheated three times, and each time i let him back in. I keep doing it. I don’t know how to stop. I don’t think i’m strong enough to stop. Was i not enough for him?” you stopped and looked back at his face, tears starting to spill over your eyes again. “I wasn’t enough for him Hoseok. I wasn’t enou-”

Before you could finish your sentence, he pushed his lips on yours. Instantly your body reacted. The air around you two warmed up and the coldness stood no chance. He wrapped his arms around your waist, not breaking the kiss. You snaked your arms around his neck, desperately trying to get as close to him as you could. You felt his tongue pressing at your lips , and parted your mouth just enough for him. Your tongues danced together until the both of you ran out of breath. 

 

He pulled back for air, pressing his forehead against yours. “Your enough Y/N. Your more than enough.” The two of you stood like that for a few seconds longer before he spoke again.

“Let me take you home.” you nodded, taking the hand he offered. He unlocked the car for you, turning on the heater for you. “I’m going to tell the guys where we're going ok? I’ll be right back." 

Hoseok walked back into the building, and went to the other boys, who were clearly waiting for him to hurry back. 

“Hoseok is she ok? Where is she? Did she leave us?” Taehyung rushed as soon as Hoseok came into view. Hoseok picked up his car keys and wallet, before saying,

“She’ll be okay. I’m going to drive her home.” 

Yoongi raised his eyebrow, but said nothing. 

“O-okay hyung” Taehyung responded. “I’ll see you at the dorm i guess.”

Hoseok nodded without answering and walked out to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII heres this. i was feeling a bit bored today, so this ones a little longer than yesterdays. I don't know about your guys time-zones, but it's 12:56 AM where i am. Im super tired, but i hope you enjoy this chapter uwu <3


End file.
